Shall I compare thee to a Summer's Day?
by Lerean
Summary: When Blaine Anderson feels things, and doesn't know how to let people know, he lets it out in music. When Kurt Hummel is threatened, he distances himself, until he's alone and can cry. But they're both starting to find that sometimes it just isn't enough.


It was well past midnight, and all through Dalton Academy there was a faint sound of piano music being played. Slow and gloomy, too slow for the untrained ear to notice exactly what tune that was being played. But to those who knew how to hear music and, more specifically, how to hear one particular Warbler's way of playing music, or how that same Warbler showed his true emotions, without the worry of telling anyone about it.

Jeff S. Sterling, a young man of average height and slim build, and Wesley "Wes" Montgomery, a slightly older Asian boy with short black hair, were standing outside the music room, listening carefully, and if they deemed it an 'okay' situation, such as his usual piano covers of Disney songs, or pop songs, they would just make sure their fellow Warbler got to bed. However...

"Moonlight Sonata," whispered Jeff, his blue grey eyes wide with sudden realisation and worry. Moonlight Sonata was only ever played when Blaine Anderson was only filled with the most depressing thoughts, or when he started blaming himself for things that had gone wrong.

"Really? It can't be that bad," Wes whispered back, worry also evident in the tone of his whisper, "the last time he played this was when his dad visited,"

"Uh-huh... but that is Moonlight Sonata, I'd bet my music career on it," replied Jeff, making sure that his voice was soft enough the Wes would be able to hear him, but that Blaine wouldn't.

The only time people had ever gotten caught by Blaine listening in on his musical solitude, he hadn't gotten mad, or yelled or anything, he just smiled and tried to laugh it off. However, any and all who knew Blaine well, knew that whenever he felt angry, he'd just repress it, and try to brush it off. So, needless to say, Wes and Jeff were being extremely careful to not get caught.

The sad notes continued slowly plinking and pinging, and Jeff and Wes both knew that they were better off leaving Blaine alone with the piano in situations like these, and with one last quick glance at their Lead Soloist, Jeff and Wes went back to their dorms, knowing that by the time the sun had risen in the sky, Blaine would be back in his dorm, sound asleep... Or at least, that's what they hoped. Because there had been one time where he had just fallen asleep at the piano, and that took a lot of explaining away.

The Warbler in question, Blaine Anderson, a short, dark haired young man with golden-y hazel eyes, was indeed playing Moonlight Sonata, a song taht he only played when he was having very deep thoughts. Or sad thoughts. Or angry thoughts. Or any thought, really, that ended with him wanting to beat someone's face in, a rare feeling for the calm dapper boy, or to bawl his eyes out, once again, a rare feeling.

Blaine was dwelling on the advice that he had given to the boy he had met only the week ago, to 'confront him, call him out on it'. 'It' being the bullying situation which had turned out to be a lot worse than Blaine had realised, and a lot more sad. He felt simultanious pity and anger towards Kurt's bully, because he was clearly so deep in the closet and in denial about it all, but at the same time, he had no right to treat Kurt the way he had.

Just thinking about the situation riled him up so much that he hit some bum notes, and then, because he had lost his temper and patience, Blaine soon realised what time it was, and exactly how tired he really was. With a stretch of his arms and a deep yawn, Blaine left the music room, and headed to his dorm, where the comfort of his Harry Potter sheets were waiting.

Kurt lay on his side, curled into a tight ball with his fist in his mouth, so no one would hear him crying. Although he had shown a fairly strong front to Blaine after it had all gone down with Karofsky, he was broken inside. He couldn't deal with it, so he hid in the dark, and cried while everyone else was asleep. He felt so weak, letting it get to him so badly. It had been a week, and he was still crying every single night. He was beginning to think that the other people in the house had heard him crying, and didn't want to scare him, or want to talk about why Kurt could possibly be crying. He knew that those thoughts were all over dramatic, though. His dad was the best dad in the world, and wouldn't hide away if he was crying. He would probably give him a lecture about how no one pushes the Hummels around.

Well, maybe he was even less of a Hummel than he thought, and that made more tears well up in his glasz eyes and spill down his cheeks. Karofsky pushed him around all the time. Every day at school. He was pushed into lockers, into walls. No matter where he was, or where he was going to, Karofsky always seemed to know where he was, almost like a stalker. It shook him to is core just thinking about it. But that wasn't the worst, no, Karofsky invaded his nightmares now. The only thing that kept him from going completely postal over it was the other addition to him dreams. His knight in a Private School uniform.

Blaine... He was so nice and understanding. Just one of those perfect guys, a prince among paupers, that just shouldn't, and for the most part, didn't, occur outside Disney films. Kurt felt his tears begin fade as he thought about Blaine and his perfectly unassuming grin, and those ludicrously beautiful eyes. Yes, if Kurt was honest with himself, he was falling for Blaine, and falling hard, but, hell, at least with Blaine he actually had a chance, a small, almost impossible chance, yes, but a chance none the less. And that was simply because he was actually playing for the same team, for once. A small smile stretched across his features as he, finally, at well after four in the morning, let himself fall asleep.  
> <p>


End file.
